


November 2020 Drabbles Collection

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Secretary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Awkward Flirting, Bartenders, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee Shops, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Food, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Knotting, Language Barrier, Lesbians, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Office Sex, Omega Boss, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Omegaverse dynamics, Pining, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Strip Tease, Sunsets, Thanksgiving Dinner, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Workplace Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, gays, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: All of November's daily drabbles for patrons.What is a drabble?A drabble is a short work of fiction of exactly 100 words.I write these sort of like a warmup when I'm getting ready to write. The brevity is challenging, but it's fun to play around with. I write these every day, sometimes taking requests. I hope you find at least one that's interesting to you!You can learn more about my daily drabbles by following me onTwitter
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Kudos: 4





	1. Index

**Day 1: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: Zach finishing a Thanksgiving dinner and setting it out for his family.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, Thanksgiving dinner

**Day 2: **Arabian Thieves (SFW-ish)****

Prompt: Fakhir bartering with the twins about splitting their latest score.

CW: Twins, negotiations, anthros

**Day 3: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: Wesley sneaking off during naptime to cuddle his Omega siblings.

CW: Omegaverse, quadruplets, cuddling, cute kids

**Day 4: Arabian Thieves (SFW)**

Prompt: Akeem trying to sneak into the cook’s tent to steal some fresh fruit/fresh made food.

CW: Anthros, food, don't fuck with a blind cook

**Day 5: Pheromone Spell (NSFW)**

Prompt: Zach and Morgan spending time knotted together in the nest.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, knotting, forced orgasm

**Day 6: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: Aiden and Milo as pups on a playdate during the year’s first snow.

CW: Omegaverse, cute kids, language barrier

**Day 7: Arabian Thieves (NSFW)**

Prompt: Akeem pining for Sokari to return from his mission.

CW: Anthros, twincest, masturbation, pining

**Day 8: Arabian Thieves (NSFW)**

Prompt: Akeem and Sokari fighting over Fakhir’s knot.

CW: Anthros, twincest, threesome, MMM, ruined orgasms, knotting

**Day 9: Original (SFW)**

Prompt: An Omega bartender asking a group of rowdy Alphas to leave.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, badass omega, bartender

**Day 10: Original (SFW)**

Prompt: A Beta takes a pregnancy test and pops positive.

CW: Omegaverse, MF, pregnancy test

**Day 11: Original (SFW)**

Prompt: An Alpha trying to flirt/pick up a Beta.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, coffee shop AU, awkward Alpha, oblivious Beta

**Day 12: Arabian Thieves (NSFW-ish)**

Prompt: Akeem and Sokari setting up the inside of their tent.

CW: Anthros, twincest, teasing, implied sex

**Day 13: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: Zach and Morgan tagteam washing the quads.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, quadruplets, bath time, cute kids

**Day 14: Ocean's Deep (SFW)**

Prompt: An Omega receives a letter in the mail.

CW: Omegaverse, MM

**Day 15: Ocean's Deep (SFW-ish)**

Prompt: Fondling an Alpha’s muscles.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, touching over clothes

**Day 16: Pheromone Spell (SFW-ish)**

Prompt: Morgan salving and reliving the love marks made by Zach.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, wounds & bruises

**Day 17: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: Zach helping the pups build a blanket/pillow fort.

CW: Omegaverse, Alpha parent, quadruplets, cute kids, pillow forts

**Day 18: Arabian Thieves (SFW)**

Prompt: Sokari and Akeem grooming their camel.

CW: Anthros, camels, camel grooming

**Day 19: Original (NSFW)**

Prompt: Boss/Secretary omegaverse smut.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, Omega boss, Alpha secretary, Boss/secretary relationship, knotting, office/work sex

**Day 20: Pokemon (SFW)**

Prompt: Soap suds and bubbles.

CW: Original female character, Sobble, Lillipup, bathtime

**Day 21: Ocean's Deep (SFW-ish)**

Prompt: A striptease.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, striptease

**Day 22: Ocean's Deep (NSFW)**

Prompt: A creampie.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, first-time creampie, fingering, multiple orgasms

**Day 23: Pheromone Spell (NSFW)**

Prompt: Zach and Morgan steal a moment away from the kids.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, quickie, bathroom sex, rough sex, handjob

**Day 24: Original (SFW-ish)**

Prompt: Two Alphas get into a scuffle.

CW: Omegaverse, MM, pirates, heat cycle/mating cycle, competing Alphas

**Day 25: Ocean's Deep (SFW)**

Prompt: “Why did you do that?”

CW: Omegaverse, squabble

**Day 26: Arabian Thieves (NSFW)**

Prompt: Sweet revenge.

CW: Anthros, twincest, MM, revenge blowjob, ruined orgasm

**Day 27: Ocean's Deep (SFW)**

Prompt: “You’re so embarrassing”

CW: Omegaverse, MM, sunset watching, sailors, romantic

**Day 28: Ocean's Deep (NSFW)**

Prompt: “You can’t do that!”

CW: Omegaverse, rape/non-con, MM, heat cycle/mating cycle, knotting

**Day 29: Pheromone Spell (SFW)**

Prompt: A midnight snack.

CW: Omegaverse, MM

**Day 30: Original (SFW)**

Prompt: Nessie, Lizzy, and Zury getting mani/pedis.

CW: Omegaverse, FFF, A/B/O


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“I want some! I want some!” hollered four tiny pups.

Zachary growled for them to stop hounding his feet while he carried the Thanksgiving turkey. There, Morgan sat with Milo, perfectly behaved, while Nesrine busied herself with the bubbles she had learned to blow with her mouth.

“Sit down!” he said firmly.

“This looks amazing!” Morgan hummed.

“It better be. I cooked all day.”

Zach served his little family before kissing his Omega and taking his seat. By the time they were done eating, nothing was left but a carcass and some veggies, and four sleepy pups ready to nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

While the twins thought they deserved a bigger cut of the booty  _ they _ brought back, Fakhir insisted they split evenly.

“We’re the ones who had to fight,” Akeem argued.

“You weren’t in any danger.”

“I think it should be half for us, and the rest split between the others,” Sokari said.

“Half -- no! You can forget about that right now, kit!”

“Then we ain’t working for you again!” Akeem barked. “A-and… you won’t get to fuck us again!”

Fakhir snarled, but ultimately gave in to the twins’ conditions. Half for the twins, and the rest was split among the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Wesley’s class was full of Omegas and Betas that he hardly took to. He already had his own little pack of Omegas, but they were separated to prevent any fights. Regardless, he couldn’t sleep without his brothers.

He waited for Miss Lindor to turn her back to him, snuck out and infiltrated his siblings’ class.

“Wes!” Oliver peeped.

Oliver, Elijah and Flynn perked from their nest. Wesley shushed them. The three Omega brothers quickly swept him into their nest. The quads cuddled close and spent the remainder of naptime like this. Until Wesley was found and returned to his class…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Sokari always said Akeem was reckless. He disagreed. He was hungry! And the smell wafting from the jackal’s tent was irresistible.

He watched from the opening.

The aroma emanated from the cauldron, but it was the fruit bowl on the table nearest him he spotted. He could swipe it without being caught, he thought.

As soon as he touched the bowl of sliced fruits, his hands were slapped with a wooden spoon.

“Ouch! Why d’you do that!?”

“Hands off!” said the cook.

“But you’re blind! How can you -- ouch!”

Akeem was struck repeatedly until he abandoned the food and fled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Zach was reeling from his orgasm when Morgan shifted, pulling on his knot. He hissed and involuntarily bucked forward.

“A-aaah!” Morgan yelped.

“Sorry…”

“I-it’s okay… Just… really full right now.” Morgan’s words made his cock twitch hard. “Hnnng! And you keep… ffffuck… S-stop moving…”

Zach wrapped his body around Morgan. This was their first knotting they spent in Morgan’s nest since the pregnancy, making it hard for Zach to hold still. Nevertheless, he liked holding his Omega, kissing him, grinding slowly against him…

“Uuuuuhhh! S-stop! I-I’m gonna cu -- uuuuhh!”

“Yeah? Cum on my knot, then.”

“N-no -- oooh!” Morgan came again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

A blanket of powdery snow covered the ground when Aiden came over for a playdate. Excited and unbothered by the glaring language barrier between Milo and his friend, they donned their tuques and mittens, their coat and boots, and wordlessly agreed to build a snowman.

“Ça prend un foulard!” Aiden said.

“I will ask mama for a carrot!” Milo said.

They collected the items needed and completed the snowman; Aiden dug in the snow for two rocks and fished through their closet for a scarf, while Milo rummaged through the fridge for a carrot.

They created a bilingual snowman together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Three days ago, Sokari left on a mission, and his scent was fading fast.

Akeem pressed his nose into the linens and inhaled greedily. Whining, his ears flattened against his head. The faintest note of his twin made his blood boil, and he slid his hand down the front of his trousers.

“Nnngh,” his moan was muffled into the bedding as he stroked his cock. Fully erect, he bucked his hips and fucked the tight grip of his fist.

_ “A-ahhh… mmm! Uuuuuhhh… Aaah!” _ Akeem came hard.

_ Eight more days before Sokari comes home… _ The thought made his orgasm feel cheap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Akeem would’ve knotted himself on Fakhir’s knot, but Sokari yanked him off.

“Don’t make him cum!” Sokari complained.

He pushed Sokari away and lurched for Fakhir’s cock, but Sokari stopped him again. They argued about who should take Fakhir’s knot first.

Fakhir decided for them. “Sokari’s first!”

Sokari pulled out his tongue and climbed into the coyote’s lap. Disgruntled, Akeem grabbed Sokari’s hips and forced him down onto Fakhir’s cock. The knot popped in. Sokari yelped. Fakhir groaned and bucked.

“Ah! N-nooo! Akeem!” Sokari whined.

Fakhir came prematurely, spilling his seed, while Sokari’s orgasm was ruined.

“My turn,” Akeem said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“Got anythin’ good here?” a loud Alpha asked Tord.

Tord smiled forcibly. “Here’s the menu.”

“No need! We're talking ‘bout you, Omega!”

“Show a little restraint, pal,” Logan, Tord’s mate, bristled.

“This your mate? He ain’t shit!”

Logan’s shoulders squared, but Tord touched his arm. He could handle this. “I think you’ve had enough. I’m cutting you guys off and calling a cab.”

“Yo, we’re paying customers!”

“You’ll pay your cab too. Pack up, he’s coming.”

“Fucking bullshit, man!” the Alpha grumbled. The unruly Alphas left shortly after.

Logan scoffed, “One day, Tord…”

“Don’t worry, baby. I would’ve protected you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Lydia peed on the stick…

Now, she waited.

A minute went by. Silence. Then her Alpha banged on the door. “Come on, Lydia!”

“Chill, babe!”

She could hear him outside the bathroom, breathing hard, groaning, grunting. He was just as impatient as she was. He rattled the doorknob, but it was locked. He banged again.

“A Beta woman deserves privacy!”

“I’m dying over here!”

Another minute went by. She took the stick in her hands, stared, and her eyes went wide. She screamed and leapt for the door.

There were two lines.

“I’m going to be a dad!” he yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

The lonely Beta was here again. Alone again. Ludo had watched him since the first day and his coworkers had noticed his silent love. He hadn’t been ready before, but today he was. He would talk to the lonely Beta!

“I’d like -- “

“Medium, double-double!” Ludo blurted embarrassingly.

The Beta blinked. “Uh… yeah.” He pulled his wallet out, but Ludo shook his hands.

“No need to pay! It’s free!”

“Free?”

The Beta’s eyes narrowed.

“I-it’s on me.”

“Oh… Uh… Okay. Thanks.”

The Beta took his coffee and walked away before Ludo could speak again. Ludo pouted.

“Real smooth,” his coworker laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“Why do we need to unpack everything when we’re just gonna have to pack again tomorrow morning!” Akeem complained. He kicked a pillow that Sokari took and rearranged in their nest.

“Because it’s comfier.”

“I sleep fine with you, a blanket and some pillows,” he grumbled.

“Maybe,” Sokari said, walking to the folding-screen. He stripped and emerged naked, a see-through shawl around his shoulders, covering his thickening cock. “But I wanna tease you…”

Akeem choked. Sokari pushed him down into their nest and shimmied him out of his trousers. They made love once before snuggling in.

Sleep took them sweetly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Wesley was the first to go into the bath, and the first to come out. While Morgan dried him, Zach handled the three others, although looking at the scene, it appeared Zach was the one being bathed.

Bathtime with the quads meant water. Everywhere. And lots of hollering, chanting and laughter.

Flynn and Elijah were left alone while Zach dried Oliver and Morgan dressed Wesley.

Once dressed, Wesley helped dress his brother. And then the other two had to be pulled out without giving the first two a chance to dive back in.

Bathtime with the quads was a workout.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“Hey! Matt!”

Johnny gently shook him awake. Matthew groaned, rubbing his eyes, but froze when he was presented with a letter.

“This came for you,” John said.

“For me?”

He took it, confused, and it took a while for his senses to recognize the scent attached to the letter. When his brain caught up, he tore it open and pressed it to his nose.  _ Cassie and Clementine and Philip! _

A letter from Green River Ranch.

Matthew spent more time sniffing the paper than he did reading it. The familiar scent made him homesick. “Let’s go home…”

“You got it, Matty!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“Come closer? If you like…”

Matthew’s body moved on its own. John held his hands up, ready to receive him. He would only… touch.

Johnny’s face.

His neck, shoulders, arms… pecs.

Matthew squeezed those, making John hiss. He kneaded and groped as he wanted. Kneeling when his hands travelled down, he paused over strong thighs. The front of John’s pants bulged; he was hard.

John touched his cheek, “You don’t have to touch me there.”

His hands trembled. He wanted to, but, “I… I can’t.” He pulled away.

John caught him and held him gently.

“That’s fine. You did good.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Morgan was covered in little suckles and bite marks. He touched the overlapping bruises on his neck. His shoulders, too. The arnica gel he used helped ease the soreness and brought the swelling down.

It had felt so good the night before, but now, he hurt all over.

Even so, Morgan sighed blissfully when he pressed on the marks, little reminders of his Alpha’s affections. Especially that  _ one _ spot on his lower back. Morgan hissed in pain, but his body remembered how Zach’s mouth had tormented this spot.

_ Feels good… _

Vivid memories made his cock stir. “I’m such a slut.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Zachary entered the living room to find Wesley comforting his brothers by burying them with pillows. All of them.

“Pillowfort!” Wesley said.

Zach and Milo stepped in to build a proper pillowfort so the quads could huddle in. With chairs and blankets and snacks -- and a password.

“Comfy?” Zach asked from outside the fort. They nodded shyly. “Can daddy have a kiss, then?”

Flynn, Elijah, and Wesley shook their heads, but Oliver crawled to him and nuzzled his cheek.

He turned to Milo next, “You wanna share a pillowfort with daddy?”

“Yes!” Milo nodded.

They made another fort for themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

At sunset, Akeem and Sokari reached the camel’s pens. The proud animals greeted them, but the twins only had eyes for one camel:

Basim.

He needed to shed and the twins loved grooming him. The fur was easy to pluck, coming out in thick clumps they collected and saved. Basim enjoyed the attention.

“Betcha those scratches feel good, huh?” Akeem cooed when Basim slowly swung his head back.

They picked tirelessly until Basim’s coat was cleaned.

“There!” Sokari scratched the now-short fur. “You’re looking mighty fine again!”

The twins returned to the encampment with three pails full of soft fur.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Leon’s secretary walked in. He rose and gestured to his seat, “Sit down, David.”

He stripped, his skin already damp with perspiration, before climbing over the Alpha. Large hands guided him onto David’s cock, showing him how to rock and twist until he could move for himself and chase his own pleasure.

“You’re so tight, Sir,” David croaked against his neck.

Leon shivered.

_ “Mmmm… Uuuuhhhuuhhhhh… Hurry, please! K-knot -- I need… your knot!” _

David thrust against him, the knot slipping into his wet heat, and Leon had to bite into the Alpha’s shoulder to stifle his moans.

_ “D-don’t stop,” _ Leon mewled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Millie held her hands out, “Come here, Sobble!”

Hearing his name, Sobble went to his trainer. She picked him up, his smile melting her heart, and led him to the basin of soapy water.

“It’s your very first bath!”

He played in the soap suds and made bubbles with his mouth while Millie gave him a very gentle scrub. Full of coos and happy little cries, Sobble smiled and splashed about. He squirted water into his trainer’s face and she laughed. “Kyaah! No!”

Once done, she lifted him out. “There! All clean. Go play.”

“Sobble!”

“Okay, Lillipup!” Millie called next.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Matthew didn’t let himself be seated in the chair until Cassie assured him only Philip, her husband, would grind against him. But Philip didn’t grind against him.

Johnny did!

And John loved tormenting him.

After a few drinks, Matt became a giggling mess despite how he tossed and turned to avoid touching or looking at the Alpha stripping and rubbing up on him. A difficult task considering John unashamedly grabbed his hands, forcing them places they shouldn’t touch!

“Oh my god, John!” Matt squealed in a laughing fit.

He fled from the chair, embarrassed and mortified, when the song ended.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“You keep sucking me in,” John’s laboured breaths hitched. He dug his fingers into Matthew’s hips and fucked the moaning Omega hard.

_ “I-I’m cumming! John -- mmm! Cu -- uuuhh!” _

They came together, with John ramming in deep, flesh pressed flushed, bodies rocking through the orgasm. John didn’t pull out until he was spent, but when he did, he held the hole open and watched his seed leak. Satisfaction and an Alpha’s pride filled him.

“Our first creampie,” he chuckled. “The first of many.” He fingered another orgasm out of Matt before fucking  _ his Omega _ into the mattress again.

_ “F-fffffuck me, Alpha…” _


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Morgan pushed Zach against the bathroom door, bodies crashing together in lusting hunger. They didn’t have much time, so Zach switched their position, pinning his Omega face-first against the door.

They both undid their pants, and while Morgan stroked his length wildly, Zach guided his cockhead inside his Omega.

_ “Hurry! Mmmm… Hurry… Uhn! Uhn!” _

_ “Fffffuck!”  _ Zach grunted, snapping his hips forward, and immediately set a brutal pace that matched Morgan’s blurred hand. He fucked his mate hard, fast, driving into him with the pressing need to cum.

They had hardly two minutes to finish before their kids noticed their absence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

When Giovanni dragged him out from the ship's bowels, it was to witness a scene he was allegedly responsible for.

Two Alphas were sparring, but neither of them seemed to be present. Their cutlasses made a resounding noise that racked Simon’s ears, and the scent of sweat, salt, and competition wafting from the scuffle was so offensive that he wanted to retch.

He watched on in fascination, however, and mild terror when he instinctively thought of giving himself up to be bred by the victor. His body was submitting, slick leaking between his asscheeks.

“Omega whore!” Giovanni took him away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“This was you?”

Cassie bristled at Matthew’s accusation. “So what?”

“Why!?” he asked, “Why did you do that?”

“Because you need to go. You can’t heal if you stay here.”

“But a boat, Cass? A fucking boat!? Like you’re sending me away!”

She pulled him in before tears streaked his cheeks. Held him tightly. “Not sending you away forever! You need this, Matty… You need the sea.”

“But I don’t wanna leave you!”

“You’re not leaving me.”

“I don’t wanna be alone…”

“You won’t be… John’s going with you.”

He purred. “He is?”

“Yes.” She nodded, smiling.

“I’d like that.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

Sokari pushed him down before he could climb atop Fakhir’s cock. “Hey!! It’s my turn -- huuurk!” Akeem’s voice tapered into a muffled moan when his brother took his cock to the root.

He lost control of his hips and bucked into the wet heat of his twin’s mouth and fucked the orifice with quick, greedy thrusts. Sokari sucked him hard and took everything he gave with ease, slobbering and drooling over his shaft, making a mess of his pubic curls, and spurred him towards the edge of an orgasm.

_ “I-I’m -- uuuuuuhhhh! Hmmmpf! Cumming!” _ Akeem came hard.

Sokari got his revenge.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“Here! Here!” Johnny dragged him to the back of the boat, nudging him between the Alpha and the side railing. “Look!”

The dark was already subsiding, but the sun hadn’t peeked over the horizon yet.

“Look… Over there,” John said against his ear, pointing.

A small line, hardly noticeable, yet a vivid and fiery orange. The sun. John purred hard against his back and kissed his neck.

“I’m so happy I get to watch the sunrise with you.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Matthew scoffed bashfully, a soft giggle catching in his lungs. “I don’t know how you can just say this.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

“No!” Matthew tried to close his legs, but Eric’s body was hard between them. The Alpha held his hands so he couldn’t use them to push back. So he struggled, but his spirits were quickly qualmed when he felt pressure against his slicked entrance. “You can’t do that!” he begged.

“Shut up, Matt!” the Alpha growled and grunted, pushing hard into him.

He was forced to accommodate Eric’s cock. Over and over again. No matter how hard he clenched. His body accepted the Alpha’s seed and even welcomed the man’s knot.

“N-no… Please stop…”

“No can do.” They were knotted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 5 - Day 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

When Zach stirred from his sleep, it was to an unusually empty bed. He rose and walked downstairs to find his Omega at the island, enjoying the candy kept hidden from the kids.

“What are you doing up at this time?” Zach asked drowsily.

“Midnight snack.”

“You shouldn’t eat candy at night. Want me to make you something?”

He opened the fridge, but when he turned around, Morgan handed him a handful of the gummies with a deliberate look. “Have some.”

He wasn’t allowed to refuse. So they sat in the dark, indulging in sweets, before heading back to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 5 - Day 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from patron _Lauren_ on Patreon

The three women were spending the day out getting pampered before the big gender reveal party of the next day.

“I don’t get why  _ I _ have to get my toes painted,” Nesrine pouted at the two other women staring at the technician working diligently on her pedicure. “People are even going to see them!”

Zuri gave her a wolfish grin. “But we will!”

“And besides,” Lizzy argued, “You can’t say it doesn’t feel really good.”

As much as Nesrine hated to admit it, they were right. She’d put up with it for a few hours longer before they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to find out how you can prompt me in the future, or simply keep track of my work, follow me on Twitter!


End file.
